


Просто нужно открыть глаза

by ShotaLouch



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotaLouch/pseuds/ShotaLouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На самом деле, им даже разговаривать необязательно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Просто нужно открыть глаза

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All You Have To Do Is Open Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/604156) by [torakowalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski). 



Новый чувак, которого Клэй привел в команду, психует по самое некуда.

О, он само мужество и спокойствие, но Дженсен вот уже двадцать минут наблюдает за ним и видит, что его спина напряжена так, что еще чуть-чуть — и она переломится пополам; и он знает, что прав.

— Еще кофе? — официантка останавливается возле их кабинки, прямо рядом с Клэйем и улыбается исключительно ему.

— Да, — говорит Рок и сует ей свою кружку.

Она наполняет её, не отводя взгляд от Клэя, который ухмыляется Року, когда она толкает его кружку обратно. И Дженсену на самом деле любопытно, что же такого есть в полковнике, что вызывает у женщин слабость в коленках? Ему самому знакомо чувство, когда подкашиваются ноги при виде клевого чувака, но Клэй к таким не относится.

— Дженсен, вытащи свой чертов локоть из чертовой яичницы, — командует Клэй, практически не глядя на него, и о, да, возможно, в этом всё дело.

Дженсен убирает локоть из тарелки, вытирает его насколько возможно чисто о блестящее виниловое покрытие стола и откидывается назад, чтобы наблюдать, как новый чувак следит за всеми в забегаловке, делая вид, что он вовсе ни за кем не следит. Его взгляд останавливается надолго на том мальчонке в углу, который радостно уминает небольшую стопку блинчиков, и он так пялится, будто проверяет, не окажется ли ребенок следующей глобальной угрозой.

— Еще что-нибудь поесть, мальчики? — спрашивает официантка. Она улыбается Дженсену. — Еще яичницу?

— Всегда еще яичницу, — торжественно соглашается Дженсен. — Яичницу, поджаренную сверху, снизу, и вообще со всех сторон. — Рок пинает его. Дженсен думает, что не заслужил такого обращения.

Все заказывают добавки, официантка перестает записывать и смотрит на Нового Чувака — Альварез К., который, вообще-то, не окрещен официально Новым Чуваком, — и ждет.

Новый Чувак смотрит на неё. И молчит.

Ситуация не то чтобы становится неловкой, потому что они Лузеры, для них не существует неловкости, но все слегка напрягаются, думая, не сделает ли он что-нибудь этакое с их любимой забегаловкой.

Дженсен искренне надеется, что нет.

Через минуту Альварез чуть заметно качает головой и откидывается на спинку дешевого пластикового стула. Он бросает взгляд на мальчонку в углу, и о, ага, вот поэтому Дженсен и гений.

— Он будет блины, — говорит Дженсен, пока официантка не убрала блокнот.

Все поворачиваются и смотрят на него. Альварез поднимает бровь, но не возражает.

«Да, — думает Дженсен, кивая самому себе, — я молодец. Чувак определённо хочет блинчиков».

***

Их первая миссия впятером оказывается в некотором роде катастрофой.

Дженсен не хочет ни на кого показывать пальцем, но их разведка отстой, а наркоторговцы, за которыми они гонятся, не то чтобы бегут.

Ну, то есть, они бегут. Только в сторону команды Дженсена, а не от них. И он не в восторге от такого развития событий.

Он бросается в реку, держа ноутбук высоко над головой, чтобы не намочить, и целенаправленно двигается вперед, пытаясь делать вид, что ревущий поток, который сбивает его с ног, на самом деле нежный горный ручеек, а под ногами хлюпают листья, а не пиявки.

Пули начинают летать над рекой — и все в его сторону — еще до того, как он добирается до середины. Так что Дженсен забивает на скрытность и бросается бежать на берег.

Альварез возникает из ниоткуда — с дерева, думает Дженсен, он, может быть, спрыгнул с дерева? — падает на колени прямо в грязь рядом с ним и прикрывает, пока Пуч хватает Дженсена за запястье и тащит за деревья. 

— Долбаная засада, — ворчит Рок на Дженсена, как будто тот чудесным образом ничего не заметил.

— Да ладно, неужели, — огрызается Дженсен и затыкается, когда Клэй сует «Глок» ему в руки.

Он разворачивается и начинает стрелять поверх головы Альвареза, кричит ему возвращаться уже, мать его так.

На какую-то секунду Альварез застывает и похожие на метроном щелчки его выстрелов прерываются, но потом он пробирается к ним, пригибаясь под прикрывающим огнем Дженсена.

Неплохая командная работа, думает Дженсен, улыбаясь Альварезу, когда тот, спотыкаясь в грязи, присоединяется к ним.

Альварез не улыбается в ответ, но он вообще не улыбается.

— Так, двигаем, — говорит Клэй, — я направляю, Пуч, прикрывай на шесть часов.

Они выдвигаются уверенно, бегут вперед, делая вид, что не слышат случайный хруст веток под ногами и шелест листьев, когда страшные твари из джунглей пытаются их напугать.

— Эй, — говорит Дженсен, толкая локтем Альвареза. — Gracias, что спас.

— De nada, — отвечает Альварез, но звучит это слишком напряженно, натянуто, и Дженсен быстро осматривает его. То, как Альварез прижимает левую руку к боку, выглядит странно.

— Чувак, ты в порядке? — спрашивает Дженсен, пытаясь на секунду остановиться и разглядеть получше.

Пуч кричит ему, чтобы он шевелился, Альварез тоже не останавливается, и Дженсену это не помогает.

— Эй, народ, — зовет Дженсен, поднимая голос так, чтобы его услышали, и надеясь, что он не разнесется далеко. — Альварезу тут нужно остановиться на секунду.

Когда Альварез поворачивается и пялится на Дженсена, у него такой вид, будто его сильно озадачили и предали и всё одновременно.

— Мне не нужно, — утверждает он, и это, наверно, первый раз, когда он обратился сразу ко всей команде.

— Дженсен? — спрашивает Клэй

— Уверен, что его подстрелили, сэр, — отвечает Дженсен, игнорируя, как озадаченное выражение лица Альвареза сменяется удивленным. Если он не хотел, чтобы кто-то заметил, надо было прятать лучше.

— Сержант? — рявкает Клэй.

— Я в порядке, — тут же отвечает Альварез, и эта такая очевидная ложь, что Дженсен автоматически протягивает руку и тыкает его пальцем в бок, который он так явно бережет.

Альварез падает на колени как висельник, у которого обрезали веревку, обе руки прижаты к боку, сквозь пальцы сочится кровь.

И он всё еще не говорит ни слова жалобы.

***

— Эй, чувак, — говорит Дженсен, когда они уже в вертолете медэвакуации на пути домой, и Альварез в полубессознательном состоянии лежит на носилках справа от Дженсена.

По какой-то непонятной причине остальные решили, что Дженсен должен лететь с Альварезом, пока они ждут обычный вертолет. Дженсен тогда не понял, да и сейчас не понимает, но эй, если это значит, что он попадет в душ на час раньше, то он, черт возьми, не жалуется.

Альварез поворачивает голову и смотрит на Дженсена.

Это не мешает ему продолжать говорить. 

— Прости, что я ткнул тебя, — говорит Дженсен, потому что «ткнул» звучит лучше, чем «потыкал», не как словечко с фейсбука.

Альварез пожимает плечами. 

— No pasa nada. Nad más una agonia insoportable.

Дженсен хмурится. 

— Так, я слышал «агония», но я также слышал «всё в порядке», так что… ты пытаешься сказать, что любишь боль? Ты это мне сейчас говоришь?

На это Альварез откровенно закатывает глаза. И Дженсен в восторге. 

— Я сказал, что всё в порядке, меня всего лишь на секунду ослепила агония. Ты говоришь по-японски, на урду и по-румынски, почему у тебя такой плохой испанский?

Это самая длинная речь, которую Дженсен когда-либо слышал от Альвареза. Возможно, дело было в морфине, но ему нравится думать, что это из-за него.

— Потому что все в моей старшей школе учили испанский, а я подумал, что у меня будет больше шансов найти работу получше, если я буду говорить на чем-то более необычном, — объясняет Дженсен, пожимая плечами. — Плюс, мне часто было скучно в колледже.

Альварез самым натуральным образом улыбается. Оказывается, у него охренительно красивая улыбка, и Дженсен чувствует, как его глаза широко открываются без его на то разрешения.

— Альварез, — начинает он, но Альварез качает головой.

— Кугар, — говорит он, и это не несет в себе особого смысла для Дженсена, но опять же, не Дженсен здесь лежит на обезболивающих и с пулей в селезенке.

— Пума?* — пытается угадать Дженсен. Может, они играют в ассоциации.

На него снова закатывают глаза. Дженсен может реально подсесть на это. 

— Нет, — говорит Альварез и машет рукой, хмурясь на неё, когда трубочка капельницы, воткнутая в вену, натягивается слишком сильно. — Однажды, очень давно, у меня был отряд. Они звали меня Кугар.

— О, — Дженсен сглатывает. Он знает, что случилось с отрядом Кугара в Афганистане, все знают. — О! Понял! Это… Это очень клевое прозвище, чувак.

Альварез кивает, потом чуть наклоняет голову, глядя на Дженсена. Потом кивает снова, уже более решительно.

Он больше ничего не говорит, хотя Дженсен и пытается чего-то дождаться. В конце концов, ему становится скучно, и он предполагает: 

— Хочешь, чтобы я спросил, почему?

Альварез хмурится. 

— Нет. Нет, я не рассказываю эту историю.

Ну конечно. И Дженсен думает, что все, кто с удовольствием бы рассказал, уже мертвы. Он неуверенно улыбается Альварезу, который просто улыбается в ответ, и да, хорошо, Дженсен идиот.

— Я могу звать тебя Кугар? — спрашивает он. Получается как-то неловко, поэтому он протягивает руку и теребит краешек шляпы Альвареза, которая в данный момент лежит у того на груди.

Альварез протягивает руку и шлепает Дженсена ладонью по костяшкам пальцев. 

— Можешь, — серьезно говорит он, — но шляпу трогать нельзя.

***

В жизни команды Клэя есть не только марши через джунгли и забеги через реки. Иногда им вообще не хрен делать, и они прохлаждаются на базе.

Дженсену скучно.

Дженсен не один такой, он знает, но он определенно страдает громче всех.

— Богом клянусь, Джей, я тебя люблю, но еще немного, и я тебя застрелю, — стонет Пуч. Он пинает стул из-под их расшатанного деревянного стола и шлепает колоду карт на стол. — Садись.

Дженсен садится. 

— Во что играем?

Пуч начинает тасовать карты.

— Пики?

— Отлично, — Дженсен сияет. — Я и Кугар против тебя и Рока? — Он откидывается назад и улыбается Кугару, который поселился на подоконнике. — Куг? Иди к нам.

— Так, нет, — говорит Пуч, понимая руки, — я в жизни не буду играть на деньги против вас двоих.

Дженсен хмурится, перегибается через стол, глядя широко раскрытыми встревоженными глазами. 

— Это потому, что мы настолько охренительно играем? — спрашивает он.

— Нет, — Пуч постукивает колодой по столу. — Это потому, что я уверен, что вы читаете долбаные мысли друг друга.

Дженсен продолжает улыбаться, но перестает обращать внимание на окружающий мир, потому что он озадачен. Ну, конечно, он, кажется, всегда знает, что значат эти пожимания плечами, поднятые брови и наклоны шляпы Кугара, но это же потому, что они команда. Все остальные могут точно также читать Кугара, разве нет?

— Что? Нет, — Дженсен смеется. Он слегка нервничает, что странно; он не знает, почему. — Кугар просто ходячий набор подсказок, вот и всё.

Это привлекает внимание Кугара. Он сдвигает шляпу достаточно высоко, чтобы Дженсен мог видеть его лицо целиком, затем поднимает обе брови.

— Вот, вот, видишь, — показывает Дженсен. — Это значит, что он, может, убьет меня, но ему в то же время интересно узнать, что я скажу, поэтому он позволит мне пожить еще немного.

Кугар недовольно щурится, и Дженсен смеется.

— А это значит, что он выходит из себя, потому что я угадал правильно.

Пуч с отвращением воздевает руки к потолку и идет к Року, который играет в дартс. Дженсену всё равно. Он выиграл, а это самое важное.

Второй самый важный факт: Кугар не перестал на него смотреть.

— Что? — спрашивает Дженсен, насторожившись. Не его вина, что Кугар как открытая книга.

— Ничего, — говорит Кугар, совсем снимает шляпу и перемещается со своего насеста на подоконнике за стол напротив Дженсена. Он берет в руки колоду, которую оставил Пуч. — Ты умеешь играть в Миссисипи Стад?

— Не умею, — отвечает Дженсен, наклоняясь вперёд. — Научишь меня?

Кугар смотрит на него из-под густых длинных ресниц и ухмыляется. 

— Я научу тебя мухлевать, — говорит он и взмахивает руками в универсальном жесте «какая разница».

— Даже лучше, — говорит Дженсен и настраивается узнать еще больше подсказок Кугара.

***

В дешевом баре в Талсе Дженсен встречает единственную девушку в Северном полушарии, которая готова флиртовать с ним. (Южное полушарие выглядит не шибко многообещающим, но у него еще есть надежда на Антарктиду.)

Ее зовут Кэролайн, и она очень, очень горячая штучка.

— В этом весь смысл, — взволнованно говорит она, наклоняясь над столом и хватая Дженсена за руку. — Ты бы хотел рискнуть, отправиться в прошлое и потенциально убить своего дедушку? Я бы не хотела.

Еще она, очевидно, любительница научной фантастики, и Дженсен думает, что Рождество, походу, уже настало.

— Знаешь, — медленно говорит Дженсен, — я бы, наверно, рискнул. Что наша жизнь без капли риска, правильно?

Она смеется: 

— Ага, будешь рисковать своей потенциально несуществующей головой.

Она не отпустила его руку. Дженсен легонько сжимает её пальцы и уже собирается выдать набор утонченных и возвышенных фраз (да-да, именно так), когда случайно смотрит за её плечо и видит Кугара, в одиночестве сидящего у барной стойки.

Он выглядит несчастным.

— Эй, — говорит Дженсен, нагибаясь и практически шепча ей на ухо. — Я пойду посмотрю, что с моим приятелем, и вернусь.

Она пожимает плечами, протягивая руку к его пиву. 

— Принеси еще выпить.

Дженсен криво отдает честь и улыбается. Кажется, он влюбился, решает он.

Кугар следит взглядом за Дженсеном, пока тот идет от стола до бара. Он упирается локтями в барную стойку, ноги расставлены по бокам барного стула. Если честно, Дженсен несколько удивлен тем, что его не окружает толпа роскошных цыпочек.

— Грустно выглядишь, сержант Кугар, — говорит он, прислоняясь к стойке рядом с ним. — Все отказали?

Кугар не отвечает, просто поднимает руку и два стакана с виски магически возникают на стойке между ними.

Дженсен протягивает руку к одному, но Кугар поднимает свой стакан, опрокидывает его и резко ставит на руку Дженсена, и всё это приблизительно за то время, которое Дженсену нужно, чтобы моргнуть.

— Хорошо, — медленно произносит Дженсен. — Это не для меня. Весь виски для Куга, тоже клево.

— Это для твоей новой подруги, — говорит Кугар и машет в её сторону рукой, которой не прижимает руку Дженсена к барной стойке. Дженсен думает, что, наверно, ему повезло, что у Кугара в руке не было ножа.

— Подожди, нет! — Дженсен выдает Кугару свой лучший свирепый взгляд. — Ты не можешь просто войти, весь такой темный, и загадочный, и красивый и украсть её у меня за один стакан. Я ей нравлюсь!

Брови Кугара как-то странно дергаются, когда Дженсен говорит «красивый», и Дженсен не может понять, что это было. Но он отказывается смущаться, он может оценить, что работает в команде красивых мужчин — и Клэя — если захочет.

— Я не пытаюсь увести твою девушку, Дженсен, — говорит Кугар таким тоном, будто прямо сейчас он невообразимо терпелив с таким тупым Дженсеном. — Я вознаграждаю её за хороший вкус.

Дженсен моргает.

Потом хмурится.

— Я… не могу понять, где здесь оскорбление? — признается он. Оно должно быть. Либо Кугар сказал ему приятное безо всякой причины, а друзья Дженсена обычно так не делают.

Кугар сухо улыбается. 

— Отнеси своей даме напиток, — говорит он и сползает по высокому стулу, каблуками упираясь в пол. Если бы Дженсен попытался так сделать, он бы просто свалился на задницу.

Всё еще ничего не понимая, Дженсен берет стакан и несет его Кэролайн.

— Кто твой друг? — спрашивает она, опрокидывая стакан одним глотком.

— Чувак, с которым я работаю, — автоматически отвечает Дженсен, хотя это даже близко не описывает, кто Кугар для него.

Пара синапсов в его мозгу покалывает, предупреждая, что где-то на подходе мысль, но его отвлекает Кэролайн, которая толкает его коленкой.

— Хочешь пойти ко мне? — спрашивает она. — У меня есть выпивка и музыка лучше.

Вообще-то, Дженсену как бы нравится олдскульный рок 80-х, играющий из музыкального автомата, но да, черт возьми, он хочет пойти к ней.

Наверно.

На самом деле, его всё еще отвлекает Кугар. Он терпеть не может осознавать, что произошло что-то важное, и он это пропустил. Дженсен умный, он, как правило, ничего не пропускает, единственное, в чем он на самом деле не разбирается — это отношения, и…

Подождите.

— Я точно хочу, — говорит он ей, — но ты можешь подождать минуточку? Даже меньше? — Он поднимает палец, чтобы показать, насколько быстро пролетит эта минута.

Она отмахивается. 

— Твой друг хочет присоединиться к нам?

Вот эта мысль. 

— Я спрошу, — говорит Дженсен и топает обратно к Кугару.

На этот раз Кугар не так рад его видеть.

— Хочешь поучаствовать в тройничке со мной и самой горячей девчонкой в Оклахоме? — выпаливает Дженсен, потому что у него всего минута, так чего ходить вокруг да около.

Брови Кугара исчезают высоко под шляпой. 

— Нет, — говорит он и начинает поворачиваться на выход.

Дженсен берет свою жизнь в свои же руки и хватает его за плечо. 

— Но ты стопудово хочешь трахнуть меня, да?

Возможно, Дженсен ошибается насчет этого, возможно, но ведь есть же шанс, что он прав, и он должен знать.

Кугар замирает. Это очень похоже на то, как он замирает перед тем, как убить кого-нибудь, но менее сосредоточенно, более… Кугар боится?

— Потому что я не против, — торопится сказать Дженсен. — Более чем не против. Это как… как если бы Санта, и Пасхальный заяц, и Эппл решили собраться вместе и сделать идеальный айДженсен-подарок.

Кугар не убежден. Или, может, Дженсен всё неправильно понял и сейчас за это получит.

— Тебя кто-то ждет, — тихо говорит Кугар. — Ты должен пойти с ней.

— Нет, подожди, — Дженсен бесполезно размахивает руками пару секунд. Ему очень нравится Кэролайн, но он встретил её только сегодня. Он знает Кугара уже почти год, и никогда не думал, что у него будет даже малейший шанс с ним.

Это выносит мозг и смущает, и, может быть, Дженсену нужно закрыться в темной комнате на несколько часов, чтобы прийти в себя.

Кугар ничего не говорит, только показывает за плечо, где Кэролайн уже нетерпеливо ждет его.

Не зная, что еще сказать, Дженсен говорит:

— Да, хорошо, — и идет к ней.

— Ты не пойдешь со мной, — говорит она до того, как он успевает открыть рот. — Да?

Дженсен морщится. 

— Ты не представляешь, как я хочу.

Каролайн фыркает и качает головой. 

— Конечно, представляю, — говорит она, — я же замечательная.

— Да, — жалко соглашается он, — просто ты… я не уверен, что я…

Она легонько хлопает его по руке. 

— Удачи с личным концом света, детка, — говорит она, поднимается из-за стола и уходит из его жизни.

Дженсен опускается на её место и стонет. Когда он смотрит на бар, Кугар уже ушел, и Дженсен стонет снова.

Он чувствует, как стремительно теряет контроль над своей жизнью.

***

Их отправляют на миссию до того, как Дженсен успевает поймать Кугара в каком-нибудь углу и потребовать разговор. Или секс. Дженсен предпочёл бы секс и никаких разговоров.

Они торчат тридцать три дня в горах Гиндукуш, там холодно, уныло, красиво, и Кугар еще молчаливей, чем обычно.

По дороге домой они останавливаются в Германии, и армия селит их в настоящий отель с водой из крана и чистыми простынями. Это великолепно.

Дженсен смывает последние тридцать три дня с кожи, затем силой прокладывает путь в комнату Кугара.

Ну, он взламывает замок, но это его любимый способ прокладывания пути силой, да.

Кугар сидит на кровати, влажные волосы вьются, спускаясь по спине, смотрит туда, где должен быть телевизор — если бы он открыл дверцы шкафа, за которыми сейчас спрятан этот телевизор.

— Я тут целую речь приготовил, — сообщает Дженсен, скидывая ботинки и садясь рядом с Кугаром на кровать.

У Кугара голые ноги. Это как-то неправильно. Дженсен хочет защитить его, хотя понятия не имеет от чего и позволит ли ему Кугар.

— Не надо, — говорит Кугар.

Дженсен качает головой. 

— Я не собирался. — Он устраивается рядом и тоже смотрит в никуда. — Смотри, какие клевые пылинки, — говорит он, показывая в воздух перед ними.

Кугар закрывает глаза на долгую секунду. Он так делает, когда не совсем готов улыбаться.

— Так вот, я тут подремлю, — сообщает Дженсен. — Тут удобно. Не шуми сильно, а то я тебя знаю. Самый громкий ублюдок в мире.

Кугар всё еще ничего не говорит, но его тело расслабляется, его плечо в миллиметре от плеча Дженсена. Он преодолевает это расстояние, прислоняясь к Кугару. Кугар его не отталкивает.

***

Оказалось, что когда Дженсен пошутил про подремать, он не шутил.

Он просыпается дезориентированный, но ему охренеть как тепло, вокруг кромешная тьма, и на секунду впадает в панику, пока не замечает тихое сопение слева и жужжание мини-холодильника в углу.

Точно, Кугар. Точно, отель.

Подождите. Кугар. Кугар спит рядом с Дженсеном, положив голову ему на плечо, и его волосы электризуются и лезут Дженсену в лицо.

Дженсен задерживает дыхание, и абсолютно зря он это делает, потому что Кугар вздрагивает и просыпается через три секунды.

— Прости, — шепчет Дженсен, и Кугар снова расслабляется, всё в одну секунду. — Ты не спишь с трупом, чувак, не паникуй.

— ¿Estás respirando? — спрашивает Кугар, голос хриплый от сна. Обычно на миссиях он не спит настолько крепко, что не может сразу проснуться, так что Дженсен никогда не слышал раньше, чтобы у него был такой хриплый и сонный голос.

— Да, я стопудово дышу, — обещает Дженсен. Он возится, извлекает руку из-под спины Кугара, потому что она начала затекать. И понимает, что не знает, куда её положить.

На минуту он останавливается решить, насколько смелым он себя чувствует, затем напоминает себе, что спит в кровати с Кугаром, что они одни, и позволяет руке обнять плечи Кугара.

Он думает, что всё идет гладко.

Кугар что-то бормочет, всё еще в полусне, и поворачивается лицом к Дженсену, устраиваясь поудобнее на его плече.

Дженсен хочет задержать дыхание снова, но он уже усвоил урок. 

— Да, хорошо, — говорит он, нерешительно прикасаясь к волосам Кугара. — Так хорошо.

— Дженсен, — бормочет Кугар.

— Да? — спрашивает Дженсен. — Да? Я тут.

Губы Кугара изгибаются в улыбку у шеи Дженсена.

— Будешь вести себя тихо и дашь мне поспать сейчас, утром у нас будет секс.

Ну, хорошо.

Теперь Дженсен хочет много чего сказать. Но он молчит, крепко сжимает губы, потому что, о-боже-мой, он не настолько тупой, чтобы отказаться от такого предложения.

***

Рот Кугара на вкус как будто он еще не почистил зубы, и его волосы постоянно падают Дженсену на глаза, неважно, сколько раз Дженсен протягивает руку и убирает их назад.

Секс с Кугаром потрясающий.

— Блядь, — стонет Дженсен, выгибаясь, прижимаясь к потрясающей теплой обнаженной коже Кугара. — Блядь, блядь, пожалуйста, мы можем уже потрахаться?

— Si, — выдыхает в губы Дженсена Кугар и перекатывает их обоих так, что Дженсен внезапно оказывается на нем.

— Ой, привет, — говорит Дженсен, глядя на него сверху. Кугар раскраснелся и уже вспотел, он настолько чертовски привлекателен, что Дженсен уверен, что ему когда-нибудь придется продать душу какой-нибудь морской ведьме за это. — Я не имел в виду… то есть, необязательно имел в виду… то есть, ты можешь трахнуть меня, если хочешь.

Кугар не отвечает, просто раздвигает ноги, обнимая ими бедра Дженсена.

Кожа на внутренней стороне его бедер безумно мягкая, и Дженсен теряет немного времени, просто гладя её ладонями. Потом он вспоминает, что Кугар хочет, чтобы Дженсен его трахнул, и возвращается к заданной программе. 

— У меня нет смазки, — признается Дженсен. — Почему у меня нет смазки? У меня точно должна быть смазка.

Кугар протягивает руку и прижимает палец к губам Дженсена. 

— У меня есть смазка, — говорит он и делает нечто невероятное, невозможное, потрясающе изящное верхней частью тела, дотягивается до сумки, которая лежит у кровати и чудесным образом находит маленькую бутылочку Дюрекса и презерватив, даже не глядя.

— Ты замечательный, — с жаром говорит Дженсен и прижимает Кугара к кровати.

Оказывается, Кугар любит целоваться во время секса. Если бы вы спросили Дженсена, он бы сказал, что Кугар будет отстраненным и очень спокойным во время всего процесса, но Кугар трогает его везде, где дотянется, царапается и очень, очень увлечен происходящим.

У Дженсена уже кружится голова от обжигающего, отчаянного желания, и всё становится только хуже (лучше), когда он, наконец, внутри Кугара, его бедра поднимаются ему навстречу, заставляя Дженсена скользнуть внутрь до конца, не оставляя Кугару времени, чтобы привыкнуть.

— Бля-бля-бля, не двигайся, — умоляет Дженсен, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Кугара, и просто дышит, пытаясь не кончить и не закончить всё до того, как оно началось.  
Шокирующий поворот судьбы: Кугар на самом деле не двигается. Более того, он абсолютно неподвижен, и это немного жутко.

— Нормально? — спрашивает Дженсен и трется носом о нос Кугара.

Ресницы Кугара распахиваются, и левый уголок его губ искривляется в самой самодовольной, самой удовлетворенной улыбке, которую Дженсен когда-либо видел на его лице. 

Возможно, вообще на чьем-либо лице.

— Куг, — выдыхает Дженсен. Такое чувство, что его ударили в солнечное сплетение.

Кугар поднимает лицо и кусает Дженсена за нижнюю губу. 

— Двигайся уже.

Они хороши в сексе. Дженсен никогда и не думал, что будет как-то иначе, но они очень хороши в сексе. Или, может быть, Кугар настолько хорош, а Дженсен просто пристроился рядом. В любом случае, их секс — это много ругани, много пота, и Кугар извивается под Дженсеном так, что его член хочет написать Кугару личное письмо с благодарностью.

Через минуту движение под ним становится как бы целенаправленным, и Дженсен умудряется вынырнуть из тумана ритмичного траханья, облизать сухие губы и спросить:

— Да, что? Что ты хочешь?

Кугар хватает руку Дженсена, уверенно кладет на свое бедро и прижимает.

Дженсен быстро думает, пытаясь перевести жест и отчаянный взгляд Кугара, пока они, наконец, не обретают смысл.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я не давал тебе двигаться? — спрашивает Дженсен. Он может, он точно может это сделать. Он больше и тяжелее Кугара, возможно, не сильнее, но он может это сделать, если Кугар хочет позволить ему.

Кугар не говорит ни слова, так что Дженсен прижимает его бедра к кровати и наблюдает, как дрожь пробегает по его телу.

— Мне всё же нужно, что бы ты сказал да или нет в этот раз, — извиняющимся тоном говорит Дженсен. Он тщательно целует Кугара, просто потому, что Кугар замечательный. — Прости.

Кугар вздыхает.

— Да, — говорит он, и звучит это как вторжение в его личную жизнь, хотя его голос уже охрип от стонов и вздохов. — Да, Дженсен, не давай мне двигаться и трахни меня. 

Он говорит это с каменным выражением лица, и Дженсен широко улыбается. 

— О, да, — шепчет он, хватает руки Кугара и прижимает их к кровати у него над головой.

Кугар выгибается, но Дженсен не позволяет ему подняться, и Кугар сдавленно стонет сквозь зубы и кончает себе на живот.

— О, боже мой, — выдыхает Дженсен как молитву и застывает, не зная, продолжать ему или прекратить. У него адский стояк, и он абсолютно готов кончить; он совсем не хочет останавливаться, но прекратит, если этого захочет Кугар.

— Трахай меня, — командует Кугар.

И Дженсен так и делает.

***

Три года спустя.

— Как думаешь, Клэй и Аиша трахаются? — спрашивает Дженсен, залезая в койку Кугара и шепча ему на ухо.

Кугар отодвигается достаточно, чтобы Посмотреть на Дженсена.

Дженсен смеется.

— Да, понял, понял. Конечно, да, — он возится, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее на слишком маленькой кровати. Клэю давно пора начать находить для них конспиративные квартиры с двуспальными кроватями; к этому времени он уже должен был догадаться, что Дженсен отказывается спать один.

Кугар поворачивается на бок, освобождая место, и очень демонстративно смотрит на матрас перед ним.

Дженсен ложится спиной к Кугару и прекращает возиться. Ненадолго. После Боливии Кугар постоянно то грустный, то раздраженный, и Дженсен не хочет выводить его из себя настолько, чтобы его выкинули из кровати.

Опять.

Как только Дженсен успокаивается, Кугар обнимает его за талию и прижимается лицом к его спине.

«О, ну хорошо», — думает Дженсен и накрывает ладонью руку Кугара, переплетая их пальцы. Может, сегодня Кугару просто одиноко.

— Думаешь, это сработает? — шепчет Дженсен в темноту. — Я хочу, чтобы сработало, я хочу домой. 

— Шшш, — тихонько шипит Кугар и целует его затылок.

— Я рассказывал тебе про Маргариток? — спрашивает Дженсен спустя минуту, которую они (ну, он) лежали молча. — У них новый тренер, и клянусь, она подливает им стероиды в сок.

— Петунии выиграют, — говорит Кугар с уверенностью человека, которого Китти будет обнимать независимо от победы или проигрыша. Дженсен по какой-то причине всегда вынужден мириться с её надутым лицом, когда её команда проигрывает.

— Блядь, вы двое заткнетесь уже? — рычит Рок с другого конца комнаты. Рок в последнее время ну очень сварливый. Вообще-то, то, что они официально мертвы, вовсе не причина всё время быть таким злющим.

— В самом деле, — вздыхает Пуч, затем раздается скрип пружин, возможно, он недовольно ворочается. — По-моему, мне больше нравится, когда вы просто трахаетесь, а мы все делаем вид, что ничего не слышим.

— Кугар, — говорит Дженсен, толкая Кугара локтем в грудь. — Они хреново про нас говорят. И ты им позволяешь.

— Шшш, — снова говорит Кугар. 

Дженсен драматично ахает и делает вид, что уходит из постели. 

— Ну, все, я буду спать в соседней комнате. Стопудово, Аиша надерет вам всем задницы за меня.

Кугар сжимает руку на груди Дженсена и притягивает его обратно. 

— Заткнись, ты любишь меня, — говорит он, срывает свою шляпу с изголовья кровати и кладет её на голову Дженсена. 

Дженсен смеется и прижимается обратно к нему. На это ему нечего сказать.

*Cougar — Кугар, пума в переводе с английского. У автора игра слов, а Дженсен немного не понял.


End file.
